Coffee Run: A Gajevy Story
by Fraoula
Summary: This is a story about a girl trying to fit in and finds love along the way and it all began in a coffee shop.


Coffee Run:

A Gajevy Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the names of the characters, products or locations. These belong to the respective owners. I only own the plot.

Rated T for swearing

Chapter 1

Levy brushed back her short, unruly blue hair behind her ear and huffed. She was so done with dealing with ignorant customers, always demanding items you would find at big coffee company chains, not a tiny coffee shop.

The little coffee shop Levy worked in didn't sell burgers or frappes and it wasn't part of some big corporation. It was a tiny coffee shop tucked in between two huge apartment buildings with a sign that read "Fairy Coffee". The building itself looked run down on the outside (the owner needed to do a major paint job), but the inside was nice and quaint with a total of five tables and a pair of chairs each with just enough room to walk in between them.

Levy was tired of dealing with customers who demanded outrageous orders that weren't even on the menu above the counter.

"The menu is right above you", She muttered under her breath after yet another customer tried to order a frappe she was pretty sure she'd seen on a McDonald's commercial.

Lucy walked by just as she'd said it and laughed. " Eat a snickers Levy and chill", Lucy said while giggling, "you wouldn't want your dark behemoth to see you scowling".

Levy scowled more at Lucy. Levy snapped "I don't have a dark behemoth, unlike you, who has a pink haired monkey!" Levy wasn't usually this touchy, actually Levy was usually all smiles and laughs, but today she felt like a dark cloud had temporary residents in her mind. This happened once in awhile where Levy couldn't take in all the bullshit life threw at her.

"Someones having a bad day", Lucy smirked. "Did your boy walk in and poke your precious happy bubble?"

Levy held back a laugh. She honestly couldn't stay mad at Lucy for very long. They had been best friends through middle school and high school. Lucy was so pretty with her blond hair and beautiful physique. Levy was jealous as she barely reached five feet while Lucy was five foot six, and she didn't see herself as pretty or anything special. Levy saw herself as being average and short, the only thing she had going for her was her figure which Lucy was always pointing out was better than her own.

They both were working at the coffee shop to earn some money for the university they had applied for, which happened to be the same, while they filled out the application to have the same rooms. Lucy was always there for her and Levy was always there for Lucy. They promised to be best friends forever.

"I don't have a boy to poke my precious happy bubble" Levy giggled, "but you do and he sure does that well!"

"Don't remind me" Lucy exclaimed dramatically. "Natsu is crazy and I can never keep up with him, especially when he's with Grey. It's like watching him turn from a happy idiot to an angry monkey."

Levy knew Lucy was only joking around because if anyone else had said that about Natsu, Lucy would have pummeled them on the spot. She was obsessed with him and he was obsessed with her, which was cute but it made Levy feel slightly uneasy. She knew she was jealous but she wouldn't admit it to herself. "I'm just concerned for her" Is what Levy always told herself. "We are still best friends" she told herself constantly.

Natsu and Lucy were a perfect match in an odd way, although they contradicted each other at every turn, like Lucy was into Indie bands and weirdly obsessed with Korean pop music while Natsu loved heavy metal and rock music. Listening to those two trying to agree on a song was excruciatingly painful. Lucy loved to read while Natsu couldn't focus on one thing long enough to finish a book and last, but their biggest differences was that Lucy was clever, strong willed and witty and Natsu was a farmer boy who was overly hyper and excited about everything. The only similarities between the two is that they love to joke around, never taking anything seriously.

Levy watched Lucy with amusement as she ranted about how crazy Natsu was with his best friend Gray

"I know we said we'd have a girls night tonight" Lucy started to say and Levy instantly knew where this was going. "But Natsu asked you out on a date and you couldn't say no to his angelic face" Levy finished for her sighing.

"It's fine," Levy said attempting to smile (she had cancelled the last two times as well) "I can make other plans" (that was such a lie). She turned away so that Lucy couldn't see that she was hurt.

"Thank goodness!" Lucy said grinning. " I was worried you would be at home alone stuffing ice cream in your face and crying over ancient poems again".

Levy glared at her because that was exactly her plan and she hated that Lucy knew it. "Look" she said, "Natsu is taking me to the bar so why don't you come along? I could use the company because Gray's coming along too".

"You call that a date?" Levy asked while trying not to visualize smashing a brick into Natsu's and Lucy's face. "You're ditching me to get drunk with not only Natsu but also Gray, is that what you're telling me?"

Lucy glanced over at Levy sheepishly. "For the past few weeks a bunch of us have been hanging out at the bar. I wanted to invite you but I knew you didn't like bars so I didn't see the point in doing so".

Levy couldn't help but feel offended. "I can be social!" Levy said with a raised voice. "I just choose to hang out with people I really know, and I thought I could trust you."

This time it was Lucy's turn to feel offended but Levy didn't care. "Who goes to bar during the week anyways?" Levy asked in a voice that sounded whiney even to her.

"Enough!" Lucy and Levy both jumped. They both spun around to see the manager walking in from the back. "Aw crap Erza heard us" Levy whispered. "This wouldn't of happened if you hadn't been so loud" Lucy muttered. Levy couldn't help but glare at her.

"Sorry Erza" Levy said as Erza stormed up. "You both know I don't mind if you talk when theres no customers but you can't stand around and argue while there's cleaning to do! I will make you stay later if you can't finish the cleaning list!" Erza threatened.

All Lucy and Levy could do was nod their heads as Erza stared down at them. Erza was cool and all; she was only a few years older than Levy and Lucy, but when she got mad her red hair seemed to glow with anger and she looked like she could kill you in one hundred different ways with her glare alone.

As Erza turned away to go back to the manager office Lucy asked, "are you still coming to the bar tonight?" Erza turned around trying to stop a grin. "Only if you idiots finish your cleaning for the night crew." Lucy laughed and Erza turned back around to the office. Levy felt dumbfounded. Even freaking Erza was invited which also meant her boyfriend Jellal was going and he was the most anti-social human being ever.

Levy turned away from Erza's back as she heard the bells on the door chimed. The person walking through the door was none other than her dark behemoth, Gajeel. "Great", Levy thought, "like my day wasn't bad enough!"

Her day had started off particularly bad when Lucy and Levy missed the bus to work so they had to run for forty five minutes through the crowded streets of town to make it to work to only be fifteen minutes late, and when that wasn't bad enough half of the customers hadn't even glanced at the menu chalkboard overhead, ordering things they didn't have (it was like they weren't even trying), then Lucy canceled their plans again, and now Gajeel was in front of her looking like a handsome goth badass.

"What would you like?" Levy asked in a nonchalant tone trying to keep herself from getting too frustrated and crying (which so happened to be what she did when she was frustrated).

Gajeel looked up at the menu seeming to be debating on his purchas. "At least someone is using it" Levy thought.

"I'll have a chocolate caramel latte with extra whip cream" He growled still looking up at the board.

"Anything else?" Levy asked half heartedly. Gajeel turned his steely gaze to her and asked coldly, "did I ask for anything else?" Levy, who was already being pushed way out of her being nice zone, snapped, "no, I guess you didn't. That will be $2.30."

He just stared at her for a few seconds, watching her fume under her blue hair, then gave her the money. He seemed like he was trying not to grin, which made Levy even more frustrated. After receiving his change Gajeel sat at a table to wait.

As Levy made his latte she could feel his eyes on her as well as Lucy's. Lucy had watched this interaction between the two with interest. She looked over at Gajeel who had piercings on his nose and eyebrows, and long black scruffy hair. Gajeel was a giant at six foot four and he was wearing all black and a loose belt on his hips, obviously not there to keep his black skinny jeans from falling down.

"Damn, Levy found a hot one" thought Lucy smiling as she wiped down the dirty tables.

Lucy knew she was going to have to talk to Levy soon or this could be turned into a full blown fight, which rarely ever happen. "Maybe I should task Levy if she want's to come tonight ", Lucy thought.

Levy finished making the latte. "Here" Levy said sounding incredibly annoyed while placing the latte on the table. Gajeel took the latte with a grunt and took a sip of his latte.

Levy kept glancing over at Gajeel as she wiped down the counter where she spilled a little bit of caramel syrup. Gajeel sipped at his latte for half an hour, staring at Levy with a grin. This irked Levy greatly.

Lucy walked back behind the counter and turned to Levy. "Look i'm sorry I never invited you to go to the bar, but up until a few days ago you were still eighteen, and it isn't really your idea of a good time" Lucy tried explaining to Levy.

Levy turned to look at Lucy. "I just don't get why you had to lie about it" Levy huffed. "I didn't want to make you feel left out" Lucy explained. "I felt saying I was going out with Natsu was close enough to the truth and I know you don't like crowded, loud places anyways.

"It isn't really up to you what I think is fun or not" Levy retorted. "But I guess I will forgive you this time…" Levy said with a smile. She really couldn't stay mad at Lucy for long.

"On another note, why does Gajeel keep staring at me" Levy whispered to Lucy. "I don't know" giggled Lucy. "Maybe the dark handsome goth likes you or something."

Levy rolled her eyes. She glanced back over at gajeel who held her gaze for a moment, then looked away with a smirk. He chugged back the rest of his drink then left.

"I don't understand him" Levy muttered.

Lucy and Levy worked the rest of their shift cleaning, making the occasional coffee, and handing out cookies and biscuits. When it was almost seven, Lucy looked over at Levy. "If you want you can come to the bar tonight with us" Lucy offered. "You will know most of the people Natsu and I hang out with.

Levy looked over and thought for a moment. "Sure, why not? My other plans were cancelled" Levy said. Lucy looked over surprised. "Great! I'll text Natsu to let him know you're coming!" Lucy said excitedly. "Great" thought Levy. "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
